My Reason
by muffinlover101
Summary: Felix/Calhoun wedding night escapades.


**A/N: I apologize if any of this goes against the movie, it was written prior to its release. **

"I gotta break it to you, soldier, I never thought my wedding night would be so...well..."

"Old school?"

Every character in Litwick's Arcade had made it to Fix It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding day. Such a celebration between two characters was almost unheard of, for both people originated from entirely different games. Not to mention that their matrimony was never written into any story line, nor would it have been a possibility without the help of Wreck It Ralph. His personal crisis set their meeting in stone, and now here they were, making arcade history and struggling to just get through the Nicelanders' apartment door.

Felix was trying in vain to carry the taller woman wedding style, but his feeble arms could not withstand her weight. His effort certainly showed-his face was red, cheeks puffing and huffing from the effort, but he didn't complain. He didn't even speak until Calhoun finally broke the silence.

"I wouldn't use the term 'old school'. I'm just not acquainted with this...perimeter, that's all."

"Sorry about the location, ma'am, but I figured this was the better choice between here and a building infested with radioactive critters," Felix gasped, his knees continuing to knock from the body in his hands. Their journey to the elevator was awkward; Felix tried desperately to avoid walls while Calhoun chuckled directions under her breath.

"There's no need for the formalities, Fix It. I'm your _wife _for duty's sake," Calhoun corrected him. She pointed ahead, one arm around his neck and the other outstretched. "Hold it, watch out for that potted plant. To the left."

The construction man was always tripping over himself and fumbling with words in the sergeant's presence. Even now. "Sorry, Tamera. It's just hard getting used to this, uh, whole...married thing."

"It's been approximately three hours. I think you'll get the hang of it."

The elevator ride to the penthouse seemed to last longer than usual, far longer than Felix ever remembered. The canned music within the box only made the miniature man grow more anxious by the second, and his counterpart had no trouble taking notice. It was as if Calhoun weighed a ton now. Even the pixelated floor numbers were flashing by at an unbearably slow pace.

As the elevator door finally opened to reveal the designated floor, Calhoun intended to walk. "You don't have to hold me like this, Felix. Your life is far more valuable."

"I want to," Felix admitted. "Besides, what's a feathery light gal like yourself to a guy who takes on a five hundred pound man for work?"

"Yeah," Calhoun smirked, "that's exactly what your face has been saying for the past ten minutes."

Felix visibly shrunk, going quiet, and he chose to carry his bride to the penthouse in comfortable silence, her laughing and apologizing and ruffling his hair.

After Felix spent a solid thirty seconds trying to reach the key in his pocket, Calhoun gave up and found the key herself, promptly unlocking the door while still suspended in Felix's arms.

Once the room was visible, the couple was welcomed by disheveled streamers, used party poppers, and of course, the cake that Ralph had smashed only days prior. Even the banner that read, 'HAPPY 30TH ANNIVERSARY' was falling down, half of it already on the floor. It was as if they were late for their own party.

Calhoun was clearly confused, giving the smaller man wayward glances as she scanned the damage.

He, however, appeared horrified. "I-I am so, so sorry about this!" At once, he let Calhoun down on her feet, and in a flurry of blue and yellow he was hammering away at the disastrous mess. "I can fix it, it'll only take a minute!"

As if his clouded head controlled the repairing, the room only continued to distort with each hammer, looking stranger than before. The construction man knew this, but despite everything he still carelessly tried to fix it.

Calhoun somehow managed to catch up with his wild movements and put a hand on his shoulder. He froze at once, stuck in mid clobbering. "Felix, it's alright. There's no need for you to be hysterical over such a minor mishap."

"I completely forgot to clean all this junk up," he said wearily, tossing a party hat over his shoulder. "Everyone threw a get together for the game's anniversary, and when Ralph disappeared, it really slipped my mind. Gosh, I'm sorry that I brought us here, Tamera. Those cy bugs are starting to look more fun compared to this!"

"Felix, sweetie, you need to take a break for once," Calhoun told him. Rarely did she say words like 'sweetie', and when she did, Felix certainly stopped what he was doing.

He stared back up at her from the floor, the mousse in his hair long overworked and his tuxedo abandoned for his ordinary work clothes. His hammer has fallen from his grasp, lying still beside them.

She smiled down at him. "Don't worry about any of this, it's perfectly fine. You've wasted enough time and energy today with the ceremony."

"Are you sure? Because we could easily turn back around and have a good old time with the cy-"

Before he could finish, the sergeant dipped down and kissed him. He practically melted under her touch, going limp and suddenly forgetting what he was trying to say only moments before.

"This is perfect," Calhoun assured him, her hand lingering on his face. "_You're_ perfect."

Felix opened his mouth, but only gibberish escaped, as if he were trying to communicate with Q Bert again. He turned pink, giving up on all composure.

"Alright." Calhoun returned to her feet, putting both hands on her hips like she was speaking to a regiment. She stared his sprawled form down. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" The construction man snapped out of his trance, suddenly processing English once more. "_Oh! _Yes, just wait one moment!"

He stumbled out, disappearing into the nearby bedroom. Several crashes sounded while he was gone, to which Calhoun failed hiding a smile at. She hid her mouth in her hand as he returned. He was wobbling around as he tried to carry a mountain of various CDs.

"I thought we could, uh...dance, or something," he said, successfully veiling his face behind the stack of music. "After all, this place has a built in dance floor, so we might as well take advantage of it. Ha, would you look at that. I even found the first Legend of Zelda soundtrack. This thing's old."

Much to his surprise, Calhoun noticeably stiffened. Her smile vanished and was replaced by a hollow look. Eyes flickering to her shoe less feet, she had difficulty responding.

Felix, overwhelmed with concern, abandoned the CDs and took her hand in his. She was rarely like this, and when she was, it was only when a horde of cy bugs were around. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She tried at a ridged nod, failing at convincing him.

"If you don't like dancing, we don't have to," Felix told her. He snorted. "Trust me, I'm no good on my feet, either, if that's the pro-"

"That's not it," she struggled to say. Her fingers found her forehead as she started in the direction of the bedroom. Felix hobbled quickly behind, his face alit with worry.

The sergeant sat on the edge of the bed, her gaze far from the room they were in. She appeared lost, recollecting something that was no longer there. Felix cautiously planted himself beside her, careful not to get too close.

"I understand if you have something against Zelda," Felix said. "There are lots of people in the arcade who don't like those games. We could pick a different CD."

Calhoun shook her head, frustrated. "It's not about that, Felix. I just..."

His blue eyes were wide, crushing the 'iron curtain' walls she constantly built around herself.

"...The last time I did any sort of dancing was with Brad," she choked. At once, she shut her eyes, as if reliving the moment she spoke of.

Felix was at a loss for words, at a loss for everything. Calhoun was already a mystery to begin with, and he never imagined seeing her this vulnerable, this...hurt. Brad's memory was etched into her very code, he was meant to be there forever. Unlike Felix, who had met the tough as nails sergeant by chance. What could an 8-bit man do to fix such a wound?

"Tamera, I...I don't know what to say," he whispered. "I want to help you, I just...I don't know what to do."

"I don't need your assistance. I apologize for even saying anything, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Let's just do something else, okay?"

Calhoun attempted to get back up, but with the gentle tug on her arm she was forced to remain seated.

"Don't beat yourself up," Felix pleaded. He entwined their hands once more, holding onto her's desperately. "We're here together for a reason, and it's because I get you. You're...you're so wonderful, and at this point all I care about is making you happy."

The sergeant shook her head. "I don't deserve what you've done. Heck, you followed me to two worlds and back, and even carried me like some fragile damsel in distress when you knew you couldn't do it. And what have I done? I've just sat back and ruined this for both of us."

"You haven't ruined anything! You're perfect, okay?" Felix shook her, as if the action would knock some sense into her. "We've all got our problems, and it's never been our fault. It's just who we are. I'm Fix It Felix _Junior _for a reason, you know. My back story says that I haven't seen Fix It Felix Senior in years."

Calhoun was sincerely surprised. "You _are _the younger Fix It, aren't you? Well, I guess that does clarify the title."

Felix nodded. "It really hurt, fixing things for yourself and no one else. Those Nicelanders are programmed to act like they care, but they're nothing like you and Ralph. But now I have a reason to do my job. The past will always be there, yes, but it doesn't mean we have to dwell on it. Better yet, we can learn from it!"

A smile began to form at the corners of the woman's mouth, but she didn't speak.

"I know you truly loved Brad. And I understand how you feel; it's hard trying to do your job when no one else seems to _love you _for doing it."

"Now you're sounding like Ralph," Calhoun giggled.

"Wreck It Ralph or not, I mean it. Our pasts don't exist as a constant reminder of our problems, but rather they are a reason for us to change who we are." The construction man gestured to the occupied space. "And this, our _wedding night, _should serve as a new leaf. For both of us. We can remember the past and those we loved, but we can also enjoy the present."

Calhoun couldn't hide her grin anymore.

"See, that's why they call it the present. It's a...yeah." Felix was starting to sink back into his awkwardness again.

"I was waiting for that," Calhoun laughed, scooting closer to him once more. "But you're right. I've been bothered by the past for far too long, and now it's time for me to let go."

"That's the spirit! But...we don't have to dance, we can skip that entirely if you'd like. It takes time for things like this to heal and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Felix was blabbering, lost in his own dimension of pure nonsense for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Dancing does sound like a challenge, but...why don't we save that for later?" Calhoun suggested. She laid a finger on his arm, tracing his skin there.

Felix's face caught up with is mind as it changed colors, an audible squeak escaping his mouth. "A-Absolutely," he agreed.

She laughed, pressing her nose to his. "I love you, Fix It Felix. _You're_ my reason."


End file.
